Lead Me Me Not Into Temptation
by TattlesTail
Summary: Commander Shepard is given a second chance, but there is a price to pay. There is always a price to pay. (NSFW, 18 , Normal for Me.)


**(A/N) I do apologize for the long wait for my other stories, my brother overdosed and was hospitalized, it was a rough couple weeks spent at the hospital, I made a decision to either spend time helping my family or keep my job/home, I chose family, while the FML act gave me some leeway it wasn't enough to cover everything and I lost my job.**

 **We got him out of the hospital after a month, he relapsed and was back on the drugs within a week.**

 **He overdosed again a month after, this time there was no recovery.**

 **Here's what I wrote while in the hospital with him, not sure when I will write again, I know you all hate long Authors Notes, but I figured you would want an explanation.**

* * *

Commander John 'This is my favorite store on the citadel' Shepard glared around the white expanse of nothingness with a frown, it wasn't that he regretted destroying the Reapers, the loss of the geth and EDI was crushing after all the effort he had put into saving them but for the good of the future without the Reapers he was willing to accept that sacrifice, the loss of the mass effect relays would be devastating as well to the galactic infrastructure but he didn't doubt they would manage to realign themselves with another source of FTL travel.

No he was glaring because he just realized that not only had he never gotten to share that ice brandy with Doctor Chakwas and Tali would have to raise their child alone.

And while the first was something that he wasn't happy about, the second was something he refused to accept.

"They are fine you know."

Spinning around the galactic hero stared at the slightly portly man in a grey business suit and a bowler hat stood there calmly as John tried to figure out where the man came from before he frowned. "What?"

"Tali and the child, they are fine, Tali returns to Rannoch, builds her home, the living room window is placed exactly right and she spends her twilight years with John Shepard Nar Rannoch as she leads the Quarrian race into a new age of prosperity, she is actually promoted to the first 'Shepard' the high leader of the Quarrian people and is remembered for thousands of years as the greatest of the Shepards."

At his look the man simply shrugged. "I just thought you should know." He said before taking a seat on a plush seat John would have sworn wasn't there before.

"Can you send me back?" John asked of the being he was pretty sure was God.

The man blinked at that request before he leaned back. "I can, but why should I?" He asked simply before he spread his hands. "I already let you return once, or do you think Cerberus managed all of that by themselves?"

As he searched for a reason that would convince the higher being John started with what always managed to convince him. "It's the right thing to do." He tried as the man blinked at that one.

"Aah… well in that case… no." God said without much preamble as Shepard slumped.

"Ooh please?" He whined slightly as the being cocked his head to the side.

"No, what makes you think it's the right thing to do? The Reapers were convinced they were doing the right thing too, who am I to judge?"

John stared at him for a moment before he glanced around at the massive white expanse.

"Umm… God?"

That seemed to ruffle the higher being a bit as he shifted around in his seat uncomfortably. "Well, yes, but that is entirely beside the point and you know it." He said with a grumble before he sighed. "If I sent you back I would need certain concessions from you, certain things I would need you to do for me."

Smiling at that John nodded quickly. "Great, I'm always willing to help; all you have to do is ask."

At his agreement God leaned forward a bit. "Well, to tell the truth your universe was kinda boring, I'm going to need some more excitement."

John stared at the higher being for a moment as he tried to parse that particular comment before he exploded. "EXCITEMENT?"

God nodded at that with a smile. "Yes exactly, something to liven the story up a bit."

"Liven… I HAD A REAPER EATEN BY A THRESHER MAW! THE BIGGEST SPACE BATTLE IN HISTORY AND A GUNFIGHT ATOP A TICKING PLANETBUSTER BOMB!" John screamed in exasperation before he threw his hands up in defeat. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!"

"More sexy time." God said with a smile as John collapsed onto a seat that he wasn't even going to wonder about as he stared at the being in shock.

"You're fucking with me right?"

"Nope, if I send you back you are going to have to avoid telling anyone about this and put some serious effort into earning yourself a galactic man-slut title."

"…" John stared at the man for a moment before burying his face in his hands and screaming at the perverted higher being.

Seeing his favorite test monkey for this universe resisting his offer God tried to sweeten the pot a bit. "Don't worry about wearing out, I'll give you some buffs to get you through, I'm even pulling the prude level way down to help you out here."

Dropping his hands Shepard stared at the man in shock. "The fuck?"

Nodding excitedly at the supposed understanding, God smiled. "Yes, fuck, exactly. I'm breaking several laws here for you, you should be thankful."

Staring at the Supreme Being for several seconds Shepard he rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Alright, look if I'm going to do this I want some things." At the look Shepard waved the Gods argument off. "Knowing my family is safe I am perfectly fine with going on to my great reward if needed, you want me to go back, you need to pay the admission fee." The erstwhile Commander said as God considered the options for a time before he leaned back in his overstuffed chair and motioned for Shepard to continue.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding Shepard began to haggle for what he wanted in the upcoming play through.

* * *

John Shepard blinked as he glanced around and frowned as he found himself once more on Eden Prime, the gas bags floating serenely through the air as Jenkins explains about the least dangerous species in the known universe to Kaiden.

Staring at the two dead men John took a moment to parse the fact that he was not only alive again but apparently back at the very start of his adventure against Saren.

For a moment John considered cursing before he decided to avoid angering the deity that had managed to bring him back not once but twice.

Glancing down at his Omni-tool John blinked at the message that appeared thanking him for his courtesy and giving him the profiles of two people, the first was his one time girlfriend Ashley Williams and the other was a chocolate skinned archeologist that was supposedly at the dig site.

Growling at the not so subtle hint at what was expected of him John stomped forward, completely bypassing the two confused men he had brought on the ground mission as he headed for the target, if he was quick enough he could possibly keep Nihlus alive, or at the very least get a chance to shoot Saren again.

As the two drones slipped into sight John didn't hesitate to gun the annoyances down, the underpowered rifle spitting hot lead for several seconds before overheating and going into cooldown mode, a fact John cursed as he slung the worthless weapon at the final hovering drone disrupting it's flight slightly, taking advantage of its distraction John leapt at the drone, bypassing the shields he drug the small pest down and proceeded to bash it into submission against one of the standing rocks before he launched it over the ravine edge where it exploded.

As he stood in the sudden silence of the garden world Shepard turned at the two slack jawed soldiers and after a moment of consideration John simply shrugged and pulled his pistol out, after fighting Reapers and Collectors for the last year or so the stock 'Heretic Geth' just weren't that much of a threat.

Ignoring Jenkins comment about him being a 'Badass' He began Moving through the field with an intense focus John let his instincts guide him through the area, slowing only to snag a dropped rifle that had failed to keep one of the defenders alive as the geth had rolled over them.

Ahead he could hear the sound of battle as Ashley struggled against the enemy forces, leaping over one of the rocks John landed feet first on one of her pursuers, firing a long burst into the robotic face and chest, terminating the flashlight head before he jumped back around cover as the geth's companions turned their attention to the opponent that was proving far more effective.

Taking a deep breath John waited for a moment before he popped out of cover and clubbed one of the geth down with his rifle as Jenkins, Alenko and Ashley finished off the other.

Pointing the battle rifle into the downed geth's camera John scowled at the opponent. "Nazara lies." He growled as he activated a program God had left with him and smiled as the Legion program embedded itself in the synthetics mind before he burned through the heat sink with a fury as the downed robot uploaded itself back into the collective storage.

The image of John Shepard declaring the Old Machines to be wrong was quickly shared between the heretical geth, with a quick conversation and subtle prompting by the Legion Program they came to the consensus that they needed to at least reevaluate their past actions under the order of the Old Machines.

It was an action that Sovereign was not prepared for.

Moving to check on Ashley Shepard listened to the Gunnery Sergeant's tale before hustling the trio forwards, the Prothean beacon, Saren and Sovereign awaited.

Racing towards the dig site Shepard frowned as it started to rain, something had hadn't happened the last time.

Ignoring the subtle differences the quartet of warriors crested the hill he blinked as a trio of geth struggled with one of his targets, pulling the woman to towards one of the Dragon Teeth they had set up where the Prothean beacon had been found.

Snarling in rage Shepard charged the synthetics, the chatter of his companions rifles behind him drawing the attention of the robots as he tackled it to the ground, the two of them struggled in the slick mud for several seconds before Shepard managed to get the upper hand, shoulder pressing the geth weapon up towards it's own face he hit the trigger and smiled as the geth perforated it's own head with a dozen rounds as it twitched spastically in the cold rain.

Standing up from his fallen foe Shepard wasn't prepared to be tackled by a hysterical xenoarchaeologist, sitting in the cold mud surrounded by the twitching geth remnants it took several seconds to get the woman's attention enough to drag out the information that the beacon had been sent to the spaceport.

Any thought of ignoring the new rules of. The universe was tossed aside as the archeologist rubbed her mud slick body against him as she shuddered, the adrenaline surge of a near death experience putting the usually meek woman into position to act on her desires.

Struggling to get to his feet Shepard ordered the team foreword to the Spaceport with confirmation that he would get the civilian to cover and join them in the press towards the beacon.

As the trio confirmed the order and rushed forward Shepard and his shaken scientist headed towards the still standing prefab shelters nearby. His companion took advantage of their sudden privacy to begin kissing his neck as she rubbed herself against his armored form as the adrenaline began to work its way through her system.

Shepard pulled her into the alley between two prefab pods and shoved her against the wall; he pulled her hands over her head and secured them with a tight grip. his heart was pounding, the rain had began to fog up his visor, blinding him so he couldn't really see her, but he felt her every curve as he pushed his body against her, pinning her against the side of the prefab and stilling all but the smallest movements.

With his free hand he removed the armored helmet and tossed it to the ground, he tipped her chin up and pressed his lips to hers, enjoying the soft moan she gave as she finally tasted her savior.

Shepard knew he should be trying to deposit her in a safe space so he could help his team, despite that knowledge though he found himself leaning in to capture more of the dark skinned beauty's kisses instead.

The cold rain held little chance to compare to the heat of the kiss, releasing her hands Shepard cupped her face as he deepened the kiss, his tongue parted her lips as kissed her, the kiss was force and power that the desperate woman couldn't resist. Letting go of her soft face Shepard reached down between their bodies and cupped her breasts through the wet clothes, he felt her arms fall around his neck as he began to kneed the orbs.

There was something desperate about the kiss, the rough bite of her bottom lip as she moaned pressing into her body to keep her pinned against the metal walls of the building. Breaking the kiss Shepard traced his tongue along her chin and swept down to glide across her neck, sweeping down to her chest as his hands swept her jacket free before ripping the button up blouse open, stripping it from her chocolate skin and cast it to the ground.

With a wave of his hand the snap on her bra came undone and the garment popped off without resistance, of all the Biotic powers he had that one was a particular favorite. Tossing the bra down beside the shirt Shepard smiled as he saw her shiver as the rain struck her bare breasts, moving forward to pin her again Shepard once more cupped her now freed breasts as he suckled on a nipple, already hard from the fear, excitement, lust and rain, he could feel her breath pick up and her gasps get deeper, her body yearned to scream even as she held back, her screams of terror and fright earlier being washed away in a wave of lust as her hero continued to worship her chest.

Reaching down Shepard unbuttoned her pants and slid the zipper open, slipping his hand inside he felt his fingers inside, her soft panties were shifted to give him access and carefully drew his fingers across her sodden lips, the gasp from this as she bucked against his hand was exquisite. Climbing back up Shepard kissed her, her body pinned against the building as he thrust into her, the desperate whine of need he drew from her was music to his ears.

Stepping back Shepard hit the eject latch on his armor freeing his lower legs and crotch from the confines even as the good doctor struggles to get to him, holding her in place with one hand Shepard frees his upper armor before he presses her back against the wall, as her hands wander over his suddenly freed flash Shepard runs his hands through her wet hair twisting her slightly to expose the delicious flesh of her neck he laid a series of love bites down her neck, causing her to buck against him, her silk panties rubbing against his cock.

Humping against her for a moment the time effected Commander groaned against her skin before shifting slightly and with a reach down pulled her panties off her before shoving it down freeing her before surging forward, he felt her moan as he slid inside her for the first time, the burning heat of her core blasting away the cold rain that fell, he felt her leg wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper as she gasped in pleasure.

Pulling out John spun the scientist around her legs trapped in her pants at the knees almost causing her to fall as she reached out to brace herself against the wall, shifting her slightly so she was bent over the commander took a moment to run his hands along her coffee toned flesh, admiring the curve of her body as she gasped in need.

Kneeling in the dark mud Shepard buried his face under the doctor and began to lick her out, she squealed in pleasure as his tongue found her clit before he began to take deep licks into her sodden snatch, her juices were watered down by the rain, but deep in her core he could taste her directly, licking and sucking in pleasure, after a short time Shepard smiled as he felt her pussy clamp down on his tongue, the excitement of the day making her extremely easy to push over the edge.

Standing up Shepard kept his fingers on her lips, rubbing the rain and juice slicked petals to keep her excited as he prepared himself, with a grunt the once and future hero pressed ahead, burying himself inside her as he moved to finish.

As he began to pump Shepard reached up and tangled his hands in her damp hair, pulling back on it as he slammed forward, he could hear the slight whimper in her moans now as she thrust back against him, her hips bouncing in need as her pussy tightened around his invading cock.

With a hiss Shepard felt himself climax and groaned in pleasure as he pumped his orgasm into the grasping needy pussy of the lady of science as she screamed in pleasure moments later.

As the two of them finished Shepard realized what he had just done, standing in the pouring rain of a battle torn Eden research center with geth, Reapers and rogue Specters around he had taken the time out of the fight to fuck a scientist he didn't even know.

Disgusted with himself Shepard quickly moved to redress his insensate partner before reattaching his own armor and quickly dragging her to a nearby shelter.

As his armors self cleaning system activated to flush the mud and grime clear Shepard heard the desperate cries from Kaiden, Ashley and Jenkins as they struggled with a bunch of geth bombs.

Shouldering his rifle the Commander moved to help.

On his wrist his Omni-tool blinked with the profile of Doctor Alicia Mattel, a dark skinned Prothean scientist that would be invaluable to the Crucible project once it started.

* * *

At the Spaceport Nihlus gasped for breath as he tried to keep from moving, despite what he said to the team as they moved past the Specter knew his time was up, blood was filling his lungs and the cheap settlement Medi-gel was not rated for dextro-protein species.

Still he had managed to fill out a report on what had happened, Saren wouldn't escape justice, he was just on the verge of blackout when a metallic foot stepped out from behind a crate.

"Nihlus Specter, we are Legion. Do you require aid?"

* * *

 **I do not own Mass Effect**


End file.
